Love Somebody
by nutferrero
Summary: It was a pleasure that Soul was hit by a ball. If he hadn't he would never meet the girl who loves her dog and the girl who wondered that boys never loved talking so much. Rated T. Read and Review. :) /HIATUS. (for various reasons)
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
*Okay, I'm deciding to make a short fan fiction. A short story. Please do read and review! Because, I want an inspiration. To be able to be appreciated. Anyways, thanks! :)**

'Love Somebody'_  
'I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way'_

It was the perfect summer breeze, the fresh smell of skinny-dipped tan. I decided, I was indeed not ahead of the others. I'm far too late and I'm far too close. Maybe because, my friends are too fast. They were all happy with their found love while I'm stuck in the house, watching TV with my dog 'Nachos'. He is a Siberian Husky, and I found myself that everything is okay as long as Nachos is with me.

I couldn't call my friends because they were too busy and I don't get it. Instead of worrying, I decided to take my dog for a walk. A walk in the beach, which was coincidentally around the house or anywhere the place stretches. I took my flip flops and took Nachos with me. The wind was actually refreshing and the sun stretching over the waters, I never get tired of looking.

"Pretty beautiful" I said to myself. I watched how Nachos ran around the beach in circles while I reminded myself that one more year. One more year and mom's taking me with her. I'm stuck in the beach house, waiting for time to pass and leave.

I pulled Nachos's favorite thing to do which is baseball, which was amazing because he loves bringing the ball to other people and not to me. But, I love him anyway. "Nachos!" I yelled, his tail wiggles when he heard his name, turning around he saw the yellow ball in my hands. "Nachos!" He ran across my direction, eyes following the ball until I threw it in the air.

We were like this until fifteen minutes. I threw the last in the air and of course he followed, but when I gazed on the turning ball it was turning to the direction of someone I couldn't make out because it was getting dark. Until it hit someone on the head. "Oh no" I muttered, I ran towards the direction of the ball and Nachos was already sniffing the fallen person.

"On no, cheeses. I'm so sorry! I lost control of the ball or maybe Nachos didn't really caught it!" I apologized, I was lying on my knees and his teeth were clenched, what was strange though was his teeth were sharp and jagged. And he was wearing this brown sunglasses. "Uhm... Are you okay?".

He didn't answer, instead, he groaned while rubbing his head. "Yeah, you got some strong arm, huh? I really need to be careful most of the time anyway. No worries" He sat up properly, beach sand covering his tanned skin. I figured he's the same age as mine, maybe a year older. 18 perhaps.

"I'm so sorry. I really need to take Nachos a bit more inside" He dusted himself from the sand as he stood up and I realized he was muscular from the way his arms flexed and he is towering above me now.

"It's okay. Besides, he looks like someone who wants to play with you a lot" He eyed my dog who was already licking his hand. "Trust me, I could do this all day if he wants" The guy removed his glasses and I was curious of how unfairly beautiful his eyes were. They were piercing red.

"Are you a tourist?" I asked all of a sudden which I regretted because I could have thought that I was being bias by his appearance.

"Noticed the weird color of the hair, eyes and weird teeth, huh?" _Damn._

"I think it looks nice" Which was to be honest, he looked like a model. He had a carved body of a model and he looked like someone who might have mistaken him that he was an actor.

"Well, you are something else. And I'm... Somewhat a tourist"

"Why? I mean... You look normal to me"

"You are actually the first one to call me normal"

"And I'm not lying about it. You kind of... Look like the guy playing the violin? Wes? Something..." I swore, he was surprised that I mentioned his look alike but decided he lets it go. Maybe he gets that a lot, I mean... They both have the red eyes and white hair but maybe not the teeth. We were both silent at first and what was weird though, I didn't noticed myself that we were walking side by side on the beach, the small waves tickling my feet and Nachos creating small splashes of salty water since he's running around us.

"Evans" He shortly responded after. Which I didn't get but I decided to be silent anyway. And he continued what he meant.

"His name is Wes Evans. I'm his younger brother" And I couldn't believe it myself, I'm talking to a semi-famous guy who plays awesome music. Without even looking in my direction, maybe he gets the same reaction as mine to other people.

"Well, that explains the almost close resemblance. But... I'm guessing he's a jerk" He laughed on my somewhat joke which I didn't get because I hardly know Wes or him. He just cackled a crooked laugh and I suddenly kind of want to hear his laugh again. It wasn't fake nor trying hard to laugh, it was all natural.

"You're a great guesser. He's a total jackass"

"Hmmm"

"Are you here alone?" I wasn't sure that I'm going to answer. Because he is random stranger that I just met and he looked harmless to me given his appearance. He's a good guy who actually likes talking.

"Don't worry... I'm not a rapist nor a murderer. I'm asking if you're here alone in Monte Carlo" I'm not actually worried but I'm not really fond of talking to others a lot. That's why I have a few friends, by few maybe 4 or 5.

"Yeah, my mom is paying the rent of the house. She's travelling somewhere, I hell don't know" He chuckled and started throwing rocks on the blue waters of the beach.

"Hmm, moms are always doing shit we don't know. And dads are always out there doing other shit of their own" From the way he said it, he was right. Both my parents are out there, minding their own business. That's why I smiled in approval.

"That's why whenever they send a message or whatever, I don't really know if they are my parents or whatever. And I call it 'Casual text'" I never really met someone who laughs with my jokes but he did anyway. Or maybe whenever I made a joke for my friends they don't get it or it wasn't funny for them.

"Does your phone have a case?" He asked out of nowhere. I squinted my eyes towards him. "Uh... No"

Your phone isn't protected and you keep sending messages, not caring that it might fall. And I call it 'Unprotected text'" This time, It was my turn to laugh. I was laughing and I was hardly not stopping at all. I never thought of it but he did after telling my joke.

"You're quite a funny guy"

"Yeah, your jokes aren't funny" I punched him lightly on the arm and we were far behind my house.

"U-huh"

"U-huh" Then we started talking about random things we don't really know of how we got there but we continued talking anyway. We were having a casual conversation and I thought boys hate talking most of the time. But I actually enjoyed talking with him. Until I noticed the sun setting. "Oh! Soul... It's getting late and... I need to feed Nachos. I didn't noticed the time myself" He scratched his head and I was disappointed myself but I was glad I met a new friend.

"It is late... I also need to go"

"Well... It is nice that you got hit by my ball, Soul" I extended my arm, he stared at it at first but soon shook it with the crooked smile. "The pleasure to be hit is mine"

"Yeah" I turned around and then yelled my dog's name three times until he ran still looking as energized in the morning. I was already walking towards the house when...

"Wait!" He yelled. I quickly turned around when he was already running towards my direction.

"Yeah?"

"So we could get in touch... You know. Uh... What's your number?" I smiled at him and he handed me his phone which was already directed to the contacts. I typed my number and gave the cellphone back. I waved my hand and he waved back. As soon as I made it to my house, I took Nachos out for a bath.

I couldn't help myself but smile because it is my first time to make a new friend which doesn't require them hanging out with me because their friend is also my friend. My only trusted friend is Tsubaki and I fear that Liz and Patty are only hanging out with me because they are friends with Tsubaki. But not Soul. We share the same experience with our family and we also shared a few random stuff to talk about.

I couldn't help but glance on my phone every now and then, I didn't really know nor asked his phone number he just asked for mine. Which was strange that maybe he forgot or maybe he didn't care. Instead, I placed Nachos's food in a bowl and fed him.

My phone starts ringing, I quickly glanced at it and it was an unregistered number. So I figured it was Soul, so I answered anyway. "Hello?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Eater**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
*Please do send me reviews! I want your opinions! Thanks for the follows and faves! But, please... Give me reviews about what you think about this second SoMa fan fiction! Love your opinions! :)**

'Love Somebody'

It took me a while to realize that the other line was a girl. A middle-aged woman. I felt that she's in a rush to tell me something. But soon, I didn't respond when she quickly muttered a 'hello'. It wasn't Soul, just another number and not in my contacts.

"Uh... Who's this?" I asked dumbfounded. I could hear her breathing which was awkward because I feel like she's breathing beside me. It took her a while to respond back to me. I think she's running from somewhere or something but maybe it's just me.

"Your mother, Maka! Listen, when an unregistered number calls you and asks you if you know where I am, answer that you don't know and you don't know when I'm coming back" Soon, I was eager to learn that I was worrying and I didn't noticed the bitter taste of the liquid coming out of my eyes.

Slamming my fist on the table, Nachos was startled but soon continued eating his dinner. "Mom, what's happen-"

"Not now, Maka! I want you to be safe and act like you really don't know! Just... Remember that I love you! I still promise to bring you with me... You'll see" With that, she hangs up and I was left stunned. Wondering with all the possibilities that my mother is indeed in danger.

My brain wouldn't stop picturing horrible thought about my mother. That when I stop thinking about it, I think more. I watch my dog and then until my eyes started to turn watery. "Don't cry, Maka. She-she's alright. Nothing's wrong. All is well" But soon as a tear escaped my eyes, I was crying and daring not to stop.

Nachos was giving me a pity look, paws on my lap and he keeps licking my face for comfort. I wish Nachos could talk because I know he's going to be a great friend to talk to. Without a talking friend to talk to, I just hugged Nachos with all my might as if my life depended on it.

No one would ever figure whatever happened to my mom. She's out there facing problems I don't know. And maybe if she could tell me maybe I could help. Without even thinking of it, I called the previous number of my mom.

_'Riinggg... Riinggg... Ringgg' _Then those three rings were followed by three high beeps and then suddenly the call ended. Which doesn't make any sense. I started crying again with only the comfort of my pet and my own house.

"If only she told me what's wrong. Maybe I could've help. If only I was with her. Maybe I wouldn't be alone" Nachos was crying with me like he held my problems himself and I was frustrated with my mom. She told me she'd never leave me and she lied. All I could do is cry in the dining room.

My phone rang and I wasn't in the mood to answer but soon when I checked, it was another unregistered number, maybe it's mom. "Don't be ridiculous, Maka" I wiped my tears with my hands and answered the phone in the fourth ring.

"Yes, hello?"

"Hey, sorry I called a bit late. My battery was dead for a moment and I was fucking frustrated that I couldn't find my charger" I couldn't help but picture Soul frustrated by the fact that he can't find what he needed.

"No worries. I wasn't doing... Anything... Necessary"

"Me neither... Did you feed Nachos?"

"Indeed I have... I'm currently thinking about playing with anagrams" he paused for a short while, maybe thinking about something.

"Maka... Did you cry?" The worry in his tone assured that maybe I do have someone to be comforted with. After feeding Nachos, I sat with my dog in the living room.

"Uh... No" Soul chuckled in response.

"You're a bad liar... What happened?" And talking to Soul, I didn't worry about the thought that my mother is out there solving whatever she needs to solve.

"Nothing happened. I'm just watching TV with Nachos for goddamn's sake!"

"Don't need to get frustrated" I flipped my puzzles of anagrams into the page I haven't finished, flipping my pen with my fingers.

"I love you, darling" I said out loud into the phone which Soul responded with a short 'Uhhh'.

"I mean... Another anagram for 'I love you, darling'" Without a respond, I just started thinking with the phone on my ear. Thinking of the anagram for I love you, darling! For the love of cheeses, I don't know what to put. Instead, I started doing trial and error with Nachos watching me with the same look of confusion on his face.

"Okay... Falling in love... Falling in love... I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto" I don't know what got over me but I just started singing random stuff and thinking about the puzzle. And I forgot all about Soul on the phone.

"Hey! How can you be still on the phone?! I thought you hang up! I can hear you breathing you know" I felt embarrassed that he just heard me sing and he just chuckled in response which was stupid because maybe he just thought I was weird.

"If I hang up, I wouldn't be hearing your voice. Besides, I like staying like this if it's you" I kind of felt weird a bit inside that I just shrugged it off.

"Stop saying nonsense... I'm focusing here"

"Why? Am I distracting you?" This is not giong anywhere.

"Yes! It's a bit awkward that you're there listening to me talking to another me! Bare with me cause I'm alone, okay? Anyways... I'm going to hang up"

"Wait!"

"What? Okay... I will hang up... Call me back if you figured out the answer for the anagram and if I answered first, I won't be calling you" He paused for a while, thinking of the deal. I really felt awkward when he was still on the phone but I also felt nice at the same time that he was still there.

"Then, I should start answering then... I wouldn't want to waste my time" With that, he hangs up. That should keep him busy while I answer the puzzle. Nachos is already asleep on the couch, with his head on my lap. I turned the TV off and then started doing trials and errors.

Time passed and I was feeling really sleepy. Glancing on the wall clock, above the glass doors it was already 12 AM. So, I stood up from the couch, shut the blinds, locked the doors and then sat back on the couch. "I love you, darling" I was still thinking but then I was turning really sleepy, instead... I lied on my couch and immediately, I was asleep.

I heard my phone ring for more than four times and I was startled. Squinting my eyes open, it was still dark maybe even midnight. I looked around and I saw my alarm which would alarm in 8:00 AM and it was still 3:00 AM and I wondered, who would call in the middle of the night?

Instead of wondering, I answered the call in the sixth ring. "H-hello?" My voice was a bit slurry because of sleep but then I was shocked that it was him.

"Hey, Maka... You fell asleep, huh?" I didn't answer, I felt embarrassed that he could have thought that I'm a douche bag for already sleeping, it was unfair for him of course.

"Uhm, did you just... Stayed up all night?" He cackled a laughter. "Yeah, I was scared that you might answer the anagram first" He did cared about the puzzle and I felt really guilty that I slept and he didn't.

"I'm sorry" I felt really bad. "For what?"

"I slept! It wasn't fair, you know. You were up all night thinking while I slept"

"Hey, you don't need to be down... I actually enjoyed solving the puzzle myself. It's alright, maybe you were just really tired because of Nachos"

"Okay, so... What's the answer?"

"You one valid girl" I narrowed my eye brows, he's right. But... "That doesn't make any sense. I mean... You're right but... Is there an invalid girl? Like what, you can't have sex with her because she's an invalid girl? What does valid mean?" He laughed in response.

"Goddamn it! You're one different girl! I thought that you would yell at me because I called you! But you made a joke about valid girls!"

"And you are right, to me... It also didn't make any sense but I anagrammed it anyway"

"Okay, I guess you won... So you think... Soul, am I valid or invalid?"

"I think... You're both invalid and valid. You're valid that you're funny and you're invalid that you're boring. Like... You're mixed at the same time of mostly good and nothing bad" I smiled, for one reason for me to be angry in the middle of the night, is for him to call but with his words... I felt good about myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul Eater**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
*Sorry for the long update! I have school work to finish and to deal with! Yeah... My life sucks when I can't get myself to update! Please follow or subscribe or something. Thanks! Reviews are very loved! :)**

'Love Somebody'

I can't barely move my body, I was too lazy to do anything. I opened one eye, still half asleep. I felt Nachos's head on my waist and I moved free from it. It was already nine AM, so going straight to the fridge for breakfast, the appliance lit open and there were only a few supplies. A jug of water, asparagus and carrots.

Smacking my hand on my forehead, I cursed to myself that I forgot that I need to buy supplies in the house. "Oh no... So stupid" Not talking to anyone in particular, I changed into my white floral dress and slippers. I never really got to wear this dress but it was just lying on the closet and I felt guilty for abandoning it. I checked myself on the mirror...

I looked paler than a ghost. My arms and legs are too thin for my body and I looked like a fourteen years old teenager, not exactly like my 17 years of age. I sighed because things aren't going to be better with my stupid body, maybe that's why I have friends fewer than five.

But never mind that, I opened the blinds of the house and the light of the sun shone across the house, opening the air conditioner, I let Nachos stay in the living room. "Nachos, where did I put your leash?" I stooped on a cabinet full of his stuff but I can't find his red leash.

Sighing, I looked everywhere but nothing... I'm so stupid today and I need to shop soon, Nachos would cry if he's hungry. "Fine... Just walk with me without a leash and don't run anywhere you don't know" I lectured, before I opened the sliding door and let Nachos walk outside first, before locking the doors.

The white sand sank on my feet and it was a wonderful morning to start a day but not for me. I still felt lazy about everything. Nachos barked at me, he was quite ahead of me seemingly to tell that "hurry up". I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine, fine... Go ahead" He ran from the direction of the market place, which was a ten minutes walk from where I'm standing. In that market place, it consisted of two aisles in each side of the road full of stores of different kinds of food. Fruits, vegetables, bread... You name it and they have it. I made a few friends in the market place, they often greet me by my name and I greet them back by their's. But it was very different to have a friend the same as your age.

When I reached the market place, I saw Nachos sniffing apples with the lemons. I immediately walked towards his direction. "Maka! I thought you lost Nachos... He's still a good dog" The old lady with a wrinkled face and the most genuine smile she applied on her face said. She patted Nachos on his head before he licked her hand.

"He was supposed to be attached in a leash but... I lost it... Anyways, Ms. Garcia, my usual supply of apples, lemons and grapes please" She nodded, taking a plastic and placing the items.

"Oh, Maka... You looked more beautiful with that dress. Why'd you only wear it now? Especially that I'm old... I mean, I never get the chance to see you everyday in that wonderful dress" I smiled back in return, feeling flattered by her compliment.

"Thanks, Ms. Garcia. And you still looked stronger than usual... You better take those vitamins like you promised" She cackled a wrinkled laughter which only resulted to her, coughing badly about it. I patted her back and gave her the price of the supply.

It went like this and I didn't felt lazy again. Seeing the smiling faces of the people I know made me feel like I was part of the family here in Monte Carlo. Lastly, I went to get Nachos's dog food, this was the tricky part. I need to carry a sack of dog food to my house.

I nagged at myself about how small I am because of carrying a sack of dog food which was twice my weight. Nachos ran towards the pet shop, it was worth it going to the shop because Tsubaki was the one who assisted in the shop. My cheeks hurt and complained that my smile wouldn't left my face, I felt excited of seeing her again. Because I never get to see her everyday since she was busy with both school and the shop. While I'm busy taking care of myself and home schooling myself.

I learned a lot but I learned more when Tsubaki teaches me about things I can't understand. Reaching the shop, Tsubaki beamed a smile and I never get tired of feeling anticipation whenever I see her smile. It's like, it was already normal for me to feel that and it triggered when she's with me.

"Maka! You look so beautiful! I told you, you should wear that!" I felt embarrassed and at the same time flattered, because the whole community or the places I went into noticed the change of my style. Considering I always wear shirts and shorts. "Y-yeah, I found it lying in the closet. Oh... How are you and Black Star?"

"Oh... We're okay. He's still loud but he's kind and caring. How about you? Anyone you like?" When she asked her question, my mind suddenly pictured Soul, with his smile under the moonlight. "N-nothing... Anyways, uhm... The dog food... The one I bought before, do you still have it?"

She nodded and I paid for the food, oh no... This is it. Carrying the sack, I was about to carry it behind the back, when Nachos ran away from my sight. "Oh no... Nachos" I moaned, watching him run.

"Uhm, Tsubaki, I will get back for the sack... I need to get Nachos" Before I know it, I was fastening my legs until he's visible on my sight. He was still running. "NACHOS! NACHOS!" I yelled but he wouldn't run back to me, so I followed him instead.

My lungs was already burning for oxygen and my legs were turning wobbly, I saw my pet with someone but the back of the person was turned away from me. I started to get the blackness in my vision when finally I made it. I forced my eyes closed, my hands placed on my lap, breathing heavily.

"W-w-water... I-I need water" I felt someone offered me a bottle, so I opened my eyes and took it. Still not aware of who it was, I waited for myself to catch my breathe. Five minutes after I caught my breathe, I felt a hard yet placed the hand soft on my small back.

I turned to my side and I was surprised to see Soul beside me. He gave me this look of concern, he wore this black jeans and a white tight shirt. He looked unfairly attractive, while I looked like a wet cat, drenched from my own sweat.

"J-just ran from-from the pet shop until h-here... N-no big deal" To much of a scene, my knees wobbled but Soul supported me. He held me tight like I was so important. "You need to rest... Why did you even run? Jesus, you could have fainted" I felt his concern and this warm feeling inside.

"I... Nachos ran away from me... I-I lost his leash"

"Oh, his leash? I got it but... I sort of lost it, so I bought him a new one" He placed a red leash with red paws printed randomly on my hand. I smiled in content. "T-thanks, Soul... I hate it when Nachos ran away from me. How'd you find him?"

"Oh... I didn't do anything. I just felt that he scratched my knee and when I turned around he was behind me"

"Okay, you really need to rest-"

"But Nachos's dog food is in the shop"

"I'm going to get it... Go inside that car" He pointed towards a red subaru. "You don't have to do this, you know"

"I know... I just want to" With that, Maka walked inside the car with Nachos on the back. Soul placed a few things inside and Maka showed the direction of the shop. I noticed his muscles flexed when he carried the sack from his back. He did it effortlessly, while I did it with so much struggles.

He placed it in the trunk and he walked back to the driver's seat. "Soul, I'm sorry to disturb you"

"What? I don't have plans... I thank you for giving me stuff to do"

"Well, since you carried that killer of a back sack, I should treat you with lunch. If that's okay with you" I don't know why I invited him but it feels like I should. He gave me that smile again, showing his cute little dimples and his eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"Anyways, Tsubaki... Well, she said you need to tell her about what you talked about earlier" He informed me. I narrowed my eyes, thinking about what Tsubaki was saying. When I realized she was talking about Soul. I felt myself tense when I gazed at Tsubaki, she winked at me, as if to pass a secret message.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soul Eater**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
*Okay, so I'll be updating my story before I leave! Buhu! No, I'll be away for 1 week because of vacation. Yeah, I'll be in Hong Kong and Macau! So yeah... I won't be updating for a week. But, if you want can you do me a favor? Would you spread a word for my story? And please review... I want your opinion! Thanks!:)**

'Love Somebody'

To change my shift of nervousness, I turned my direction back to Soul who was pulling the car out of the parking space and into the road. "So... Y-you know Tsubaki?" His eyes were on the road but he answered anyway.

"Not that much, but I see her every time... I talked to her once but... Nah, she's too shy or something"

"Well, I'm not actually asking if she's your type but... Whatever, I just thought you knew her" He surpassed a grin and it was sexy. Yes, the kind where a boss from a high-class company chuckles as a response. Sometimes, I dream of Ian Somerhalder chuckle and it was weird to describe it, but... His chuckle was sexy.

"Why? Are you applying to be my girlfriend? You know... I'm not into blondies" He joked but somewhere in me felt a bit disappointed. I'm not assuring anything but I kind of felt disappointed.

"That most certainly hurt... I know that, you know... Back in high school, I was the class nerd and the girl who was bullied by this guy named Noah? I wore braces and I wore this killer of a glasses... I wasn't close to being pretty but yeah... Everybody's a jerk during high school. So before graduation, I fixed myself and it was long after I realize, they only like what's on the outside. And it sucks because I had this one serious relationship who broke up with me when he thought I was changing. And just when you know it... He was right" He was silent and I felt embarrassed for sharing such a dramatic story.

"Well sorry for being a drama queen, I just... I never really had someone to talk to about it"

"Well... You have me? As you can see, you just told me something about you and I find it interesting. And don't worry, I'm not being racist about blondies and I'm pretty sure... You're pretty actually" I felt myself warm from what he said. It is kind of sweet and Tsubaki was always the one who tells me I'm pretty and coming from a guy... It was different. I felt flattered.

"Thanks, actually... But, I'm not that pretty, not up close... Well, I'm not being a girl who says she's ugly and posts 300 photos of herself in facebook, okay? Just so you know" He chuckled but he smiled anyway.

"And just so you know, I'm not being a guy who says a girl is pretty because he wants to get into her pants... I'm being honest" So, we made it to the beach house... I opened the sliding doors and the lights, while Soul carried Nachos's dog food and some other stuff. I turned the air conditioner on and I unpacked the ingredients for lunch on the counter.

It felt weird that my kitchen doesn't have any door or any walls to close it by, instead it was beside the dining area and the other side of the dining area was already the living room which is where Nachos was watching TV. Soul was sitting on one of the chairs in front of the counter and I could feel his red eyes on me.

"You know, you could go and watch TV with Nachos"

"Nah, I enjoy your company... If dogs could talk, I would go there"

"Yeah, okay... No arguing on that one. And... Isn't it weird that you're here?" I asked as I started preparing everything. He squinted his eyes and started thinking.

"What do you mean? Is it a bad thing?"

"Maybe... I mean... Your girlfriend might be looking for you" He laughed. He actually did, like... more than forty five seconds. I stared at him, waiting for him to stop. He was red and his eyes were teary from too much laughter.

"Maka! God... You're that blind? I mean... You have no idea how I'm here and I'm interested to know about you. Which means I don't have a girlfriend" He folded his arms on the counter, placed them on top and eyed me for a reaction. Honestly, I don't know how to react. I don't know what to say or what he's talking about.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?" Was the stupidest respond I ever told.

"Why? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well... No"

"Said someone who doesn't have one"

"Excuse me... I had boyfriends... Exes. Two actually" I turned away from him and he stood up, walked beside me and started cutting the onions with full speed. I was surprised, for more than four years of cooking, I never chop that fast.

"Tell me more about them" I felt his breathe fanning my cheek, he was close. I felt dizzy but I regained anyway.

"You should sit down because I'm about to tell you long stories" He chuckled and he sat back on his seat, listening to anything I babble about my exes. They were alright, I learned things and I observed them. They were both dramatic, lots of tears and heartaches. But that doesn't stop me to live my life, I don't form hatred and I don't post crazy quotes on facebook about it.

"No. Freaking. Way" He reacted. We were talking about my second ex in university. He was handsome, very... The type where you could melt when he looks at you. His eyes were ice blue, he had this sharp features. And he was smart, smart enough to become the other top of the class and me being the other. We dated for two years and right before summer, he cheated...

"Not just that... He hooked up with my best friend... Behind my back. Before summer, I was left alone for lunch, I asked everybody else where they went but no one seem to know or care. I start to find them, until I reach the gymnasium right next to the music room. They were both there, both naked... Both having fun... Both not caring... But yeah, I understand why he did it... It's because I wasn't ready" I looked up back at him, he was blank but somehow he looked a bit frustrated.

"That guy's an asshole... If I saw his fucking face, I would have yelled at him like 'YOU JERK FACE! YOU JUST LOST SOMETHING SO REGRETFUL, YOU DUMB FUCK!' and I could have thrown a beer bottle on his head until he passed away"

"Well, past is past. But then, I heard that my ex best friend was pregnant and he's the father... So, they should have learned. Anyways, how about you? Tell me something" He chuckled and then stared back at me.

"Hmm... I wouldn't count them. But... Three are serious"

"Oh... So let me get this, you're a playboy?" His face was flat and I don't need to describe him to know the answer. Given his looks, girls won't resist him. I'm not saying I like him or anything.

"You're a jerk... You break little girls's hearts... Well, I couldn't blame you... You're a lucky guy, given that look" I was talking to him while preparing lunch. He plastered a smirk on his lips, they were playful.

"Oh, thank you for the compliment... I felt a bit flattered myself that you consider me as handsome" I couldn't deny it myself, because it is a fact. He's handsome. Any girl who said he didn't might need glasses. But I still think he's a jerk. Remembering my father... I couldn't remember how he loved my mother and not those hookers for sex.

"Maka?"

"Hey... Maka" I snapped out of my thoughts and I was surprised that Soul's beside me in front of the stove with the boiling pot. He had this genuine concern on his face, like he cared for something.

"Maka, are you alright? You've been quiet like more than ten minutes" My eyes widened that I took that long to think of my father's stupidness. For a moment, I thought of those girls who cried over him when he left them. Did they become something else? Hookers? Pot heads? Single mom?

My teeth clenched from irritation, I moved away from Soul to the other side to chop some ingredients. I felt anger, angry that he didn't cared that they had feelings. That when he grabbed my shoulder I slapped it away. I was shocked myself. I got carried away. "Oh! I-I'm sorry... I was just... Thinking... I guess"

He was silent. His red wine eyes stared back at me. "Was it something about me?" I couldn't stare back at him when I said it. I explained to him about my father. How hard it was for me to deal with my father cheating behind my mother's back when she's not around. And now, he left and went to Germany with his hooker and mom working hard for me.

No one really knows about my background or my family. Only Tsubaki knows about them and she taught me how to get over them. She made me stronger and now Soul was counted. I never really trusted people but I think I can trust him that I would trust him.

"I'm sorry" He muttered. And it was that single moment that I felt someone apologize for their wrongs to make some things a little less wrong but not that right.

"It's okay... I just... It's just hard for me to get over them. I mean... They're still my parents" And I didn't know how long we talked and how longer he stayed. But I was sure he fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
